


To Be Happy

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: Forest Hill Drive [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Vinsmoke Sanji, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, POV Vinsmoke Sanji, Shy Roronoa Zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: It was dangerous, what Sanji was doing.He was on a slippery slope. One wrong step and he'd fall.He didn't have time for love, not now.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Forest Hill Drive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191524
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	To Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy!

_There is only one cause of unhappiness._

_The false beliefs that you have in your head, beliefs so widespread, so commonly held that it never occurs to you to question them._

_-_ Anthony De Mello.

Happiness was a social construct. 

It didn't actually exist, and never would, not truly. 

All it was, was temporary satisfaction. A brief sensation of being sated. 

A slight release in anxiety. A form of release, that-- like all things-- faded, leaving those who depended on it too much, with _nothing._

There was no happiness. 

* * *

What Sanji was doing was dangerous.

The sun beamed down on him from his slit curtains, light traveling from his fingers to his palms as his hand moved. It was a struggle to keep his hips down, body giving involuntary jerks into the makeshift cavern. Shame flooded his chest, mingling teasingly with the pleasure as his breathing grew heavy. The covers hid his lower half from sight, and that made it a bit better, despite the fact that he was getting off to somethi-- _one,_ completely opposed to his taste. Sanji shook his head slightly, though his hand never slowed, and told himself that he was imagining burying his dick between the tits of the girl on his porn mag.

The same one that had been tossed haphazardly to the side, perilously close to slipping off the bed. 

He titled his head back, working himself to completion at the-- exceedingly vivid-- image of bronze skin and hardened amber eyes. The blonde came into his hand, feeling equal proportions of satisfaction at the thick, sticky strands, and horrified that the person he beat his dick to was able to garner such a visceral reaction. 

Right on cue, his alarm rang, phone buzzing with the melodious sound of an angelic choir, and he sat up, fingers still wrapped around his-- now limp-- dick. He threw the blanket off, not too worried about being walked in on. Zeff knew by now to give him at least 10 extra minutes alone after his alarm went off, just in case. 

But with the post high having calmed down some, he wiped his hands on his sheets, standing and shaking his hair, before making his way to the hall bathroom. The orange boxers he wore pooled around his feet as he walked, and the blond let it, giving a yawn and reaching for the hem of his white tee. He pulled the shirt over his head, throwing it in the laundry bin, before closing the door behind him. 

_Hm, maybe this post orgasm glow thing really does exist._ He thought, lifting the golden fringe over his left eye to observe the brightness of his eyes. 

_Sapphires._ His mother used to say. _My little Sapphire. My prince._

He shook the thought off, not wanting to go down that particular lane of emotions and memories. Turning, he reached over to the shower and turned on the water, making sure that the faucet was tilted towards _hot._

It was said that nothing killed an erection like a cold shower, but Sanji preferred scalding ones, heat so intense that by the time he emerged his skin was pink and angry looking. 

It worked wonders to clear his mind, worked even better a distraction. 

Sanji turned off the lights, letting darkness engulf him as his stepped in to he onslaught of water, drawing the curtain aside and closing it once more when he was completely in. Instantly, his hair plastered itself to his face, sticking there resolutely.

15 minutes passed, and Zeff called, his voice echoing, even through the small bathroom. Sanji stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, cracking open the door to shout back before starting to dry off. 

Getting dressed was a fairly uneventful endeavor and he was downstairs near instantly, feet moving on autopilot. Breakfast was equally boring, Sanji chewing his eggs and pancakes with slowly, contemplative bites. Zeff's way of cooking always varied from his own, it was interesting to see. Well, _taste._

 _Saltsaltsalt salty. It was so salty, sweat coating his tongue because even post-workout his teenage horniness knew no boundaries. The tang was sharp, almost unpleasant but he couldn't stop. His tongue moved, licking, scratching, teeth nipping none too gently into coarse skin. His lips latched onto the bulging pulse, feeling it_ jump _under his grasp and he groaned. He bit harder, feeling his teeth sink in, a metallic scent flooding his nose just a bit._

_"Sanji..." A rough voice moaned and the blond snapped his eyes open-- eyes he hadn't realized fallen shut. He was met with gold. It shined down on him, lidded and heavy with lust._

_Sanji swallowed, his mouth releasing the swollen flesh, suddenly dry and yet ready to overflow with drool as he stared._

_He licked his lips helplessly, grinding down slowly on the one under him. On the_ boy _underneath him._

 _On_ Zoro. _And even though the teen was salty, so salty, Sanji wanted to taste. He wanted to taste more, more, MORE._

_He wanted to devour._

"Not at the table eggplant. Save it for when you're by yourself." Zeff reprimanded the blonde gruffly. 

Sanji jolted up, face flaring an alarming shade of red. He'd been completely unaware of he sounds he made as he ate breakfast, and cleared his throat awkwardly, finishing the food and running to put on his shoes.

"Thanks for the meal, old man." He called over his shoulder, shoving his backpack on and reaching for the doorknob, knowing that Luffy or Usopp would swing by in any minute. 

"...oro?" The elder chef questioned, causing the 18 year old to snap his head back eyes wide in alarm.

_"What?" He hissed, nostrils flaring._

He got an eyebrow raise in return. "Watch your tone with me. I asked if you were going to watch those damn movies again tonight. Zorro, is what they're called, right?"

His shoulder sagged in relief, having been worried that me mumbled something out earlier in his half blissed state. "Yeah. I probably will." _And fantazie a thousand scenarios where its MY Zoro._

Even _thinking_ of an expression of possession when associated with the green haired idiot sent a shudder down his spine. He though of how red Zoro would get, tan face alight with lust. _Fuck_ it'd feel so good to leash a big man like that and watch him squirm under the praise and ---

His mind was getting away from him.

Again.

Sanji shook his head, dispelling the thoughts as best as he could. "I'm leaving, for real now old man." Just as he went to turn the knob, the bell rang. 

Uopp stood outside, hair curled and smile bright, charming. And even weak for pretty girls _and boys alike,_ as he was, the teen still felt nothing.

It was dangerous, what Sanji was doing. 

He was on a slippery slope. One wrong step and he'd fall.

He didn't have time for love, not now.

Sanji forced himself not to flinch as he felt the tell tale vibration of a text message in his phone. His book bag rested heavy on his shoulders, the wind blowing his hair into his eyes as he pedaled. His phone vibrated again, and the blond grit his teeth, cutting off the overwhelming urge to stop in the middle of the sidewalk and respond. School was starting soon, and if he didn't hurry, he'd be late _again,_ which would mean even _more_ questioning from Luffy and Nami.

And it was only so long before they found out, which is why he was trying to get it out of his system. Whatever _it_ was. This.... _thing,_ he had going on.

With _that_ person.

"You've been zoned out a lot lately." Usopp voiced, shooting him a sidelong glance. "Something going on?"

He shot the teen a quick grin, leaning in as close as he could on the bike without falling, and bumped Usopp's shoulder's playfully. "Thinking about lovely breats will do that to you my friend." He hummed, a teasing lilt in his voice. "You'll learn one day, whenever you grow up."

"Oh yeah? Is that so?" The curly haired boy retorted, rolling his eyes before giving the blond a pointed glare from his peripheral. "And it has nothing to wiht this mysterious person you've been hanging out with for a while?" 

Sanji swallowed, letting out a tiny hiss when his phone vibrated again, sounding loud despite the blowing wind and early morning sounds of traffic. "I don't what you're talking about. I hang out with you fuck wads all the damn time. I've just been taking extra shifts at the Baratie."

It was a half truth. He had been taking extra shifts at his and the old man's restaurant, but it was most because _that guy_ was there, often accompanied by his rag tag group of friends. He was sure that they knew by now, Sanji didn't wait them out of coincidence, but if they noticed, no one ever said anything.

Traflagar though. 

He'd have to watch that tattooed son of a bitch. Make sure the wanna be surgeon didn't take what was _Sanji's._

His breath hitched, ignoring the worried look that Usopp gave him. There it was again, that sense of _possession,_ as though Zoro were an object, something to be owned. Rational thought told him the proud teen would never allow it, but the thought. Of belong to Sanji....

He just pedaled faster, telling himself that it was only his hormones demanding, and his brain responding accordingly to a lack of women.

It had _nothing_ to do with the flutter in his chest and smile tugging at his lips when his phone vibrated yet again. 

"Oi! Sanji! Watch ooouuuuut~!" A voice called, startling the teen from his thoughts and he veered to the side just as a spindly mass of black hair, billowing jacket, and straw hat flew by. "Shihihihi pedal faster Sanji!" Luffy laughed, glancing over his shoulder as he ran. "I'm ahead of you and I'm not even on a bike."

He felt a vein in forehead begin to throb. "I'll show you." He growled, crouching forward, grip tightening on the handles, text message long forgotten. 

Usopp scolded them from behind, screaming at them too slow the fuck down. _I don't know how the hell you guy's legs are so fucking strong. What happened to leaving no man behind, huh???_

**[Marimo_Bastard] 7:30 a.m:** _Sparring match?_

 **[Marimo_Bastard] 7:30 a.m:** _I need to fight someone, and you're just decent enough._

**[Marimo_Bastard] 7:45 a.m:** _Unless you're too scared._

 ** _[_ Marimo_Bastard] 7:50 a.m: ** _You. Don't have to. If you're busy, it's fine. I can kick your ass another time._

The only thing Sanji read was, _make out session?_ And his fingers hesitated over the keypad, readily recognizing the attempt at flirting. 

**[Ero-Cook] 8:00 a.m:** _Don't play with me idiot. I'll kick your ass._

"Who're you talking to?" 

Sanji jumped, hastily shoving his phone in his pocket, fighting to keep his voice calm as he listened to Luffy, who was peering over his shoulder. "No one important. Don't worry about it."

His friend looked at him curiously, before shrugging, instead turning to attack Usopp, who had just procured uneaten breakfast-- a rookie mistake.

The brown teen gave him a knowing smirk and slight shake of his head, _i told you so,_ painted all across his features.

Sanji snickered as he watched Usopp lament over losing the "most important meal of the day." he slid an uneaten muffin over to the artist and gave a careless thumbs up, ignoring the way his stomach rumbled. 

He was used to the feeling.

Before class started was Sanji's favorite time. He sat in the back, near his friends, surprisingly enough. Though Smoker was fairly laid back, despite liking to pretend that he wasn't.

Being with his crew was nice, if not infuriating-- aside from when the beautiful Nami was around, of course-- but that wasn't what made those precious 10 minutes before the bell rang, some of the best seconds of his life.

No, it was the Zoro perked up like a dog with its ears pricked whenever his phone, vibrated. Outwardly, it was nothing exciting, the green haired teen's ear _actually_ twitched, the right one to be specific. The kendo apprentice would stretch lazily, giving a yawn, maybe even scratch his chin. But then he'd open his phone, unlocking the screen-- and freeze.

It was hardly noticeable. A subtle tension, one that a person would easily miss if they weren't looking. 

But the thing was, Sanji was _always_ looking. So he caught the way Zoro hunched his shoulder, only a little, to hide his burning ears from sight. A large hand reach back to scratch the green lawn of hair, other one typing languidly into the device. 

The first ten minutes before the bell rang had become his favorite moments. Had snuck up on him when he least expected it. Those minutes filled him-- not with happiness-- but intense satisfaction, especially on the occasions where he could snatch a truly flustered reaction from the kendo apprentice. 

Still though, what topped it all, was the routine the two of them had somehow developed over time. Where right before the bell rang, and they were near forced to put their phones away, Zoro tried his hand at flirting.

It was cute, and oddly gratifying to read.

The bell rang, and right on cue, his cell vibrated, tickling the skin of his thigh.

He lifted the device from his pocket, snorting as he saw the message, genuinely impressed. And only slightly turned on.

 **[Marimo_Bastard] 8:10 a.m:** _As if you could ever beat me. Wouldn't win even if I were pinned down._

Sanji laughed lightly, leaning back in his chair. "Not bad." He said aloud, just enough to know that Zoro heard him.

Theirs met, briefly, and he caught a glimpse of that animalistic smile. The one that promised to devour its prey. 

He told himself that he wasn't happy. He wasn't ecstatic, being reminded once more that the swordsman considered him good enough to be prey. 

_It's temporary._ Sanji thought. _Temporary. There is no happiness, only brief reprieve and satisfaction._

But _fuck_ if he wasn't feeling damn good right about now.

**Author's Note:**

> not me making a series based on a fucking album.
> 
> please let me know your thoughts!


End file.
